Ginny's Old Diaries
by CarolinaQuinonesCastro
Summary: Harry Potter always loved Ginny Weasley. She was everything to him, and he was everything to her. When their granddaughter accidentally finds Ginny's old diaries, their story can finally be told. Rated M, because I don't know which direction I'm taking this story.
1. Prologue: Finding The Set

**I know I just uploaded a fanfic, but I swear I can work two at a time! Anyways, the Harry Potter franchise, including places, characters and such are owed by J.K. Rowling. I own like 2 characters, that's about it. **

Prologue:

The pregnant woman was looking through the boxes to find what she was looking for; her mother's old photo albums. She was agitated at the fact that she couldn't use magic while she was pregnant and cussed her body for that. Her husband came in behind her and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"Sweetheart, I see no point in continuing to look," he told her.

"I need to look for pictures of us when we were younger, I know my mother was a fanatic of cameras when we started dating," she responded.

"I'll find them, here _Accio photo diaries_," he conjured. An entire box flew towards him. He caught it and smiled. "Ah, the wonders of magic, why didn't you try this before?"

"Shut up, I'm pregnant I can't control my magic," she told him. "And it's albums, not diaries."

"Well, let's see what my magic found," her husband told her putting the box in a nearby table. He opened the box to find a bunch of books labeled with the word 'diary' and a variety of numbers ranging from 1-20. There was a note on top of the first diary saying:

_Dear Lily, _

_Your mother wanted me to pass this down to you, I don't know why, I didn't ask. Please take good care of these seeing how she made me buy a bookshelf for them and prohibited me from actually reading them. Enjoy and Thanks for making us Grandparents! Love, from Dad._

"Ginny, these are labeled with your name," her husband told her.

"That was my grandmother's name, their probably hers," Ginny commented.

"Ah, well, these were not what we were looking for, so I'll put them over here," her husband told her.

"Can we take those diaries home Adrian? I kind of want to read them," she said. "I never knew the story of my grandmother, Mom never told us anything about them, and the few times they actually visited us, they didn't stay for long."

"Sure sweetheart, do you want to keep trying to find the photo albums?" Adrian asked her.

"No, this'll keep me distracted for a while," she said.

"Can we get out of this attic please? The dust is getting to me," her husband commented as he patted some dust of his hair.

**Short one, I know. I'm working on the first chapter right now, at 9:37 p.m. on June 2nd, 2013. I will also start working on the second chapter of Love Will Find A Way. So year. Enjoy! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

When the young girl opened the cover, she didn't expect a note. The note was written in beautiful cursive and was hard to understand, but Ginny barely made it out. It said:

_Dear Lily,_

_If your father gave you these, it means that I died. I apologize. I wanted to tell you this story myself but I never found the right time and way to do it, until your father complained about my old diaries. They aren't written like normal diaries are, they are written like a novel, because I love writing. Anyways, I started actually putting my old diaries away for safe keeping after the twins burned my old ones thinking it was funny. I lost the first set after that and the oldest one I could find to send to you was when I picked up my pen again after the war ended. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, please know that I love you and your brothers, I just didn't want you to see your old mother die. Last I checked you were a new mother of a beautiful baby girl which you named after me, thanks. I love you sweetheart, never forget that. With tons of love, Mom._

Ginny smiled to her grandmother's letter, and looked at her own growing belly. She was 7 months along and was expecting a bouncing baby boy. She hoped she would be a good a mother like her own and her grandmother too. She looked at the diary again and passed the page. She started reading along the lines of '_The Aftermath of the War_'.

"The Aftermath of the War"

Everything was too quiet. I sat in my room depressed because I knew that some laughter I would no longer hear and some people I would no longer see. I heard my name being called by my mother and I cringed. I didn't want to leave the sanctuary of my room. I didn't want to leave the sanctuary of my bed. I knew she would send Harry to come and get me but his depression only made matters worse. I heard footsteps and then a loud knocking in my door.

"Ginerva Molly Weasly, get out of that room!" I heard my mother yell at me.

"I don't want to mother!" I answered back.

I knew my mother would open my door, and so she did. I had just ended my last year at Hogwarts' and I should be looking for a job but instead did what I did all year at Hogwarts, sulked in my room. Fred had been killed in the final battle, and George was destroyed. Teddy's bouncing 2 year old self sometimes came to the Burrow and my mother told me it was the only time she would actually see a glimpse of happiness in my eyes.

"Ginny, please, someone is here to see you," my mother begged.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"The head of the Holyhead Harpies," she said. "She wants to speak to you."

I stood from my bed and walked closer to her. "What?"

"The head-" she started but I cut her off.

"I heard you, she's down there?" I said.

"She has been sending you owls for weeks, I answered one, told her the state you've been in, and she offered to talk to you. She refused to tell me when she was coming and told me that she was just going to 'pop in'. Ginny, please go talk to her." My mother begged.

"Fine, I'll talk to her," I said walking out of my own room. I went down the endless flight of stairs and saw the brown haired witch that happened to be the captain of the team.

"Ginny Weasly, just the girl I wanted to see," Gwenog Jones said happily. "I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of you joining the Holyhead Harpies."

"You want me to join your team?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I've witnessed your abilities at playing Quidditch, and let me say, you're marvelous!" Gwenog said. "I've been waiting for you to get out of Hogwarts so I could recruit you into the team."

"Thanks, but I honestly don't know…" I said. I didn't know what was I saying, I would love to play professional Quidditch, hell the Harpies were my favorite team! I was just too depressed to actually do anything.

"Look Ginny, I know the lost of your brother was too much for you but maybe getting on a broom again will help you through the process," Gwenog really wanted me to play, there was no doubt about it, she was really persistent.

"What position would you like me to play?" I asked faking a smile.

"Seeker," she said without any second thought. "You are light on your broom and I know you are better than people make you out to be."

"Are you sure? I'm more of a Chaser, and I was been playing that position for the Gryffindor team."

"I'm absolutely sure." She replied.

"When does practice start?" I asked closing my eyes. I knew I was in for a ride.

"It's every other day, starting at 6 a.m. and ending at noon," Gwenog said. "Today I was off, so I made sure to come here and ask you."

"Where?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up and take you there myself," she said. "Do you have a broom?"

"Yeah, but it's an old one," I said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you are in the air, you have a chance." She said. She looked at her clock and gasped. "I'm terribly sorry Ginny, I have to go."

And with that, she Disapparated. I smiled at my new job. I'm playing with the Holyhead Harpies. I was playing professional Quidditch. I had to tell Harry. My mind stopped its mental ramble. Harry. I _had _to see him! I ran to where my mother was hiding. I asked her if she knew were Harry was staying.

"He's staying in Grimmauld Place, why?" she asked confused.

"I have to see him," I said. I went to my room and got my wand. I pictured the old house and Apparated in front of it. I ran inside and saw the first floor empty.

"Kreacher! Where's Harry?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"Master Harry is in his room sleeping," Kreacher said.

Without muttering a 'thanks' I ran up the stairs. I knew exactly where his room was located, I'd lost my virginity there, and I took a left where the memory served right. The familiar door was in front of me. I didn't even knock. I opened the door to find a half naked Harry. He turned and a smile broke in his face.

"Ginny," he barely managed.

I ran to him and gave him a full on kiss. He kissed me back with the same passion, knowing how much we both needed this. I kissed him harder. He kissed me longer. After, we could barely control ourselves. We ended up in the bed in no time, and I felt his strong embrace as I felt asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**I don't own the beauty that is the Harry Potter world, J.K. Rowling does. **

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Ginny closed the old diary and sought out to find a new one. She found the box containing the collection at the foot of her bed. She tried to bend down to grab one and failed miserably. She tried to get it in various ways, and gave up after a while. She bended sideways in one last attempt and grabbed the entire box. She congratulated herself in doing so and put the box in bed. She took out about three or four and threw the box in the floor, where a dust cloud was brought up from the old diaries. She sat back in bed and saw a small foot in her stomach. She smiled and placed her hand over it.

Ginny took a deep breath and opened the diary marked with a '2' on the side. She opened the book and saw the title: "A New Beginning" written in beautiful cursive. She passed the page and found a magical picture of Harry and Ginny kissing together in a fountain. It was snowing and they held hands. They smiled to each other and started dancing. Ginny knew that they were in love, no matter how you put it. She passed the page and started reading.

Dear Diary, (First and last time I write dear diary, it's meant to be a novel!)

Today marks the third months I've been playing with the Holyhead Harpies and let me tell you something. It's absolutely _fun!_ Harry loves the fact that I'm so happy and his depression has been leaving, thank God. After that night were I ran into Harry's place and stayed there, I've been doing it every single night, God my mother had to get my stuff out of the Burrow, I technically lived at Harry's. Today also marks our anniversary together, making my life seem like a dream. I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I kept my eyes closed and heard the footsteps getting closer. I felt a gentle kiss and then a nudge on my arm, making me open my eyes.

"Ginny, are you awake?" Harry asked.

"No," I mumbled back to him. "Not yet at least."

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving for work, I have a mission and I'm not coming back for another week or so," he said. I was sad; he wouldn't be here with me for another week.

"Do you want me to say goodbye?" I said back. "Because I'd rather say see ya later," I said looking at his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'll see you later then sweetheart," he said kissing my lips. "I love you."

Did he just say what I think he said? Did he just say the three magical words any woman dies to hear from her man? Did I just hear him say _I love you?_ I looked at him, suddenly awake. He made a motion to leave, so I grabbed his arm pulled him closer to me and kissed him. After the provocative kiss I whispered in his ear: "I love you too."

That's how my week went. It was spent waiting for him and practicing. Halfway through the week however, Hermione popped in. She was being her usual cheerful self. God, she was like an older sister to me. I freaking love the girl.

"Ginny!" I heard the familiar voice call from downstairs. I ran to the kitchen and saw her there, sitting like she was at home, reading this week's _Daily Prophet_. I hated that damn newspaper. "Did you know that Rita Skeeter keeps writing shit about you and Harry?" Hermione told me taking a sip from that disgusting muggle drink. What was it? I think it was called coffee or something, I don't get it, it's so bitter.

"I know, I get her articles once in a while," I said sitting next to her.

"Miss Ginny, would you like something to eat?" Kreacher asked with a smile. His food was nothing like my mother's, but let's face it, the house elf made some mean eggs.

"Some bacon and eggs please," I said politely back to him. "What's the article about this time?"

**The Seeker Stops Seeking**

_We have discovered recently that Gwenog Jones has finally recruited a Seeker! This seeker is none other than Ginny Weasly herself! That's right folks! Ginny Weasly, girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter, has finally signed with the Holyhead Harpies. Their first game, on June 3__rd__, will be against none other than their rivals, The Puddlemere United! They will be playing at the Ilkley Moor Quidditch Stadium at 7 p.m. Fans don't forget, if you love Harry Potter, and believe Ginny is seducing him with love potions, don't forget to go to the game and get your man back! Written by Rita Skeeter. _

I couldn't believe it. This was the most positive article I've read in a while. They didn't mention me much, they didn't mention Harry much and it was just full of Rita Skeeter's usual shit about me enchanting Harry. I looked up to Hermione and asked her what was wrong about the article. She looked at me like I was an idiot, sighed and proceeded to take the newspaper from my hands.

"So, how are you and Ron?" I asked knowing she was uncomfortable about the subject. She immediately turned red and put the newspaper up to cover her face. "Come on 'Mione, you can't go around the subject."

"He hasn't said much," Hermione said passing the page of the newspaper.

"Why? Because he's been too busy kissing you?" I asked making her turn even redder. Sometimes I think that this girl spent too much time around my family, seeing how she could turn as red as a Weasly. "So I am right."

"Why do you care so much about my love life?" Hermione asked finally putting the paper down. "Ginny?"

"Because, I get easily amused by your blushing, you blush like a Weasly," I told her. "Besides, what else would we talk about?"

"You and Harry?" she said questioningly.

"What about us?" I said.

"Has he said anything recently?" she asked.

"What would he tell me?" I said confused.

"You really are thick Ginny," Hermione said laughing. She stood up and took the two plates of food Kreacher was struggling with. "Thank you Kreacher."

"What do you mean?" I said even more confused. "He told me that he was on a mission, that's why he's been gone for the past half week."

"Oh," was all Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" I said questioning her.

"Nothing, I thought he told you about his recent promotion," Hermione said. She was shaking, I knew she was lying, and there was no clearer sign. I dropped it because whatever Harry had failed to tell me, he would be telling me when he got back from this so called mission.

"He did," I said, tiptoeing around her lie. "I congratulated him by-"

"I honestly don't want to know," Hermione interrupted.

"Fine," was all I said. I ate my bacon quietly, and watched Hermione closely. She kept fidgeting with her hair and staring at the floor. "What is it with you?"

"Huh?" she said confused. "What do you mean?"

"You seem extremely nervous, why is that?" I asked giving Kreacher my empty plate.

"It's nothing really," she said standing up. "I'm going to the Burrow, want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing to do here," I said standing up. I didn't know what was off with her, she seemed like she was hiding a secret, but I'm pretty sure she'll eventually tell me, she always tells me everything.

Hand by hand we Apparated to the Burrow. My mother hurried to hug me as soon as I Apparated in the kitchen. She also gave Hermione a hug and asked us about breakfast, since we already ate, we declined and continued to move to the living room. All of the boys were here, even Fleur was here. They were talking about the new Firebolt 2, it was supposedly the fastest broom ever made. I made a mental note to get one before the game next week.

"Who wants to play some Quidditch?" I asked. I knew they were all waiting for me to ask the question. Every one has been so reluctant to playing because of Fred's death, but I'm not going to sit around and mourn when I could be taking my day off to play some more.

Their faces lit up, they stood and started getting all the equipment. Ron looked at Hermione and she quickly shook her head saying that she wasn't going to play Quidditch with anyone. I smiled at her attempt to get Ron to get off her back about playing Quidditch. I went out to the broom closet and got my broom. I knew everyone was ready and I kicked off the ground, ready to start playing.

****Back to present****

Ginny closed the diary halfway through and kept looking at the picture with the lovebirds of the story, who were still dancing around, kissing. She smiled at the beauty of love and turned off the lights. Not long after she fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it has been a LONG time, but as the last note said, finals are killing me. This is something that I came up with over the course of this week. My dad literally went to Walmart after I posted my author's note and bought me a new USB keyboard. So, no more hassle on that part, but I'm taking a lot of AP classes next year, and I already have to do a 10 page research paper for my band class, I don't even want to know what AP US History is going to be like TT^TT. See ya next update :3**


	4. Chapter 3: A Trip to the Past Part I

**A/N: I am SO SO SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating at all this summer. My computer's input for the cable broke and it ran out of battery before I could update. My brother (thankfully) finally agreed to lend me his computer until I get a new one and since I haven't accessed the file that's supposed to be Chapters two and three (LWFAW and GOD) I apologize for anything that might be…off…so yeah. This fanfic is ending where present day Ginny gives birth to her baby boy and finishes the diaries (the diaries end after the honeymoon), from then I haven't figured out yet how I'm going to introduce the 3 pregnancies as new fanfics, but I think I'll finish LWFAW first. I highly appreciate the total of 7 reviews I have. I really do, although I would like some more…please :3 (I'm begging). Here is the update, enjoy!**

Ginny opened the diary where she left offfinding the new entry titled: 'A trip to the past'

"A Trip to the Past"

I never explained to you what happened before I got signed into the Holyhead Harpies, and let me tell you, it wasn't the easiest time. The day Harry killed – _You Know Who _– I also saw him dead in Hagrid's arms, and that I couldn't bear with. I remember the screams that I gave, and I do remember that I shed a couple tears too. But what I hated the most was that, I still lost people even if Harry came back. I lost Fred, I lost Tonks and Remus, but most of all, and I know I've said this before, I lost Harry. The happy Harry I'd come to know and love. Harry kept blaming himself, for everything, he blamed himself for Fred's death and he couldn't bear to look at Teddy for a while. Sometimes, when my mother dragged him, he reluctantly came to the Burrow, but all we ever got out of him was a couple of head nods and grunts. He got more depressed when he saw George, and then he couldn't look at me.

The times I tried to talk to him were the worst. He couldn't bear to look at me, and when he did all I saw was hurt and dismay in his eyes, not the love and compassion they once held. At one point, I never thought he would recuperate, but he did, and I could have not have been happier. Those few weeks before I was signed I saw him at a wizard pub hidden in Muggle London. I rarely went there, but after an argument that brewed in my house, I needed my Firewhiskey. I sat in the bar and saw Harry in the corner of the pub gulping down what seemed to be one of too many drinks. I took my Firewhiskey and sat down next to him. He didn't even bother looking up.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the famous Harry Potter here in Muggle London?" I asked my voice heavy with amusement.

"The famous Harry Potter is nothing more than a murderer of his friends," Harry mumbled taking another drink.

"You know, if you keep blaming yourself, you'll never get better," I said taking a drink of my own. "Your friends miss you."

"They don't miss me," Harry said. "They shouldn't care about me anymore."

"Harry…" I mumbled putting my hand over his. "I don't think I'll ever stop caring for you, and you of all people should know. My mother won't give up on you, and everyone will try and make you better."

"Ginny, please just go away," Harry said. "I'd rather be alone right now."

"That's what you always say; pushing us all away, but Harry don't you get it?" I asked him, trying to make him see that I was going nowhere. "We all care for you, Mum and Dad care for you as a son, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, bloody hell even Percy, they all think of you as a brother, and me? Harry you were my bloody _boyfriend_, I am **not** giving up on us, I am not giving up on you, and I am certainly not giving up on making you feel better."

Harry looked at Ginny with a newfound appreciation but it soon faded as he took another gulp of his drink, looking at his feet instead of Ginny. "Ginny, I really don't care…I'm the reason Fred is dead, I'm the reason Teddy doesn't have parents and I'm the reason countless of other people _died_ Gin, died. All because I lived while my mother died…"

I looked at him. I mean I _really_ looked at him. His clothes were obviously a couple days old, he had a shadow surrounding his face from not shaving, and I could tell he hasn't showered in a while, probably more than a week. "Harry James Potter, do **not** under any circumstance blame yourself, ever again. EVER. Do you hear me Harry?"

"But-"

"No Harry, you defeated Voldermort, you deserve to be happy, very, very happy Harry," I saw turning his face to mine. "And you deserve to open up yourself again. It's been more than a year Harry; please promise me you'll get better."

"I won't promise anything like that Ginny," Harry said. He put his finger to my mouth as I started to protest. "I promise I'll try, and I'll start with this."

He leaned in and kissed me. He kissed me slowly but I could tell he was just dying to kiss me after our last kiss during the battle. I put my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his messy hair. He cupped my face and slowly and ruefully pulled away for air. "I can't promise you I'll get better, because I've changed but I do promise you that I'll get myself out of this hole I've been in."

"Thank you Harry," I said as I took my arms back into my body. I got up and started to leave when Harry asked me a stupid question: "Can I come over to the Burrow this Sunday?"

"Silly Harry, my Mum would simply kill you if you didn't," I said leaving money for my single drink and walking out the pub.

**A/N: Eh? So what did you guys think? I know it says part one, and I'm sorry to leave you with only one part but my dear brother enjoys his computer time (He's addicted to this game called cookie cliker). Also a reviewer (****sbmcneil****) kindly pointed out that I was spelling Ginny's name wrong (Ginerva not Givenvra) and that I kept typing Mom not Mum. I apologize for I am not British, I am a Puerto Rican teen who lives in the US, so I am not that familiar with how the British work and although I've read all the books and watched all the movies, I kept wondering why I'd write Mom, but I'm American so it's kind of customary here. Also to help some factors out Ginny slept with Harry, not in the sense of sex, in the sense of they had a hot make out session and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. This fanfic is rated M for a reason. I will tell you when my horrid Lemons are coming and you will be definetly warned, so you can happily skip it or read it and tell me about my horrible writing of sex (Never had any so you can't blame me). Anyways, like I begged earlier, please review and I'll convince my brother to lend me his computer and I'll write a hell of a lot faster. Have a good rest of the summer!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Trip to the Past Part II

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I'm broke brunette, not J.K. Rowling.**

Ginny II opened her grandmother's diary to where she last left off and continued reading her namesake's life.

"A Trip to the Past Part II"

My mother was infuriating. I was so pissed at her constant questioning of Harry's presence. She kept asking whenever or not he was coming. I was already so done with all of it. Little Teddy was in my lap, his bouncy two year old self giggly and happy. I smiled at him and I looked up to see a happy pregnant Fleur. Bill sat next to her holding her hand whispering into her ear. I just continued to try to ignore my mother and play with my godson who I rarely saw. Sometimes I could barely stand looking at him without bursting into tears but today, he reflected the Weasley family, red hair, pale skin and a bunch of freckles. Thanks to his abilities, he quickly changed into a Weasley and he looked adorable with his flushed and freckled face. My mother looked pale and suddenly the room went quiet.

"I was wondering if I could join you for diner?" A husky voice said that I recognized all too well. I felt the smile on my face before I could do anything about it.

"Hey Harry," I said quickly, making sure my family snapped out of their shocked state. Bill recovered first and gave Harry a bone crushing hug. My mother did the same and mumbled something about him being too thin. I looked at him and saw that she was right. He was skinny, skinnier than before but I could tell he was trying to get better, like he promised me. He took a seat next to me and started playing with Teddy's Weasley hair.

"I haven't seen you since that night at the pub," he said without taking his gaze from Teddy.

"I've been busy," I said. I was trying to get my life together, although that may have meant sitting in my room all day sulking. May was approaching and it was a sore spot for everyone. Fred wasn't going to be here with us this year, or the next one and I would've loved to see him prank Harry into wellness.

"Oh, okay," he said after a minute of awkward silence.

"Hey, do you-" we started at the same time. I smiled and closed my mouth. "Go ahead."

"I'm free from training this weekend, would you like to, I dunno, go out sometime?" he asked showing a blush that rivaled mine.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you," I said smiling. I remembered the good times we had. It reminded me of Hogwarts and the still fresh memories of the war came. I quickly looked at Teddy who was trying to change the color of his grey eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother yell from across the room. I got up and held Teddy tightly against my chest. Harry looked at me and smiled. He could tell I was being overly protective with his godson.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down in our normal seats. Ron sat next to me with Hermione to his left, while Harry sat between me and Teddy in Fred's empty spot. No one but me seemed to notice. I quickly thought of something else. The delicious food in front of me was too distracting for my thoughts.

During dinner Percy stood up along with his girlfriend Audrey and cleared his throat. Audrey was beaming at him when he announced that they were engaged, she showed everyone the simple ring on her finger. Everyone beamed and smiled and congratulated them. I stayed in my seat taking turns between feeding myself and Teddy. Harry did the same. After dinner came dessert and oh boy was I happy when it came along. I love treacle tart, not as much as Harry but I love it none the less. I managed to get a piece or two before Harry devoured it. I smiled at the familiar-ness of this Harry. The Harry that I loved. After dessert we had the first Quidditch game in two years, Ron finally happy that they got o play with even teams.

I finally enjoyed myself a little more than I should've. I finally had fun and I didn't end up walking away from my family. I finally feel better.

**A/N: So this is part two. I enjoyed writing this, I really did. BTW I recently read a gender bender fanfic called Warmth of the Sun (I think...) its pretty good that's were Ginny's love for treacle tart comes from, because in this fic the woman (Fem. Harry) was absolutely in love with it. So you guys know, please review. I know you guys read. I see the views. I get emails telling me you added me to your alert list. Just...please review. It's my first official fanfic that I'm openly posting, writing as I go. With Love Will Find A Way, I'm just going to make it into a one-shot, change the summary and complete it. I'm going to erase the author's note and BAM! Awesome one-shot. So yeah, please review. **

**P.S.: My Aunt is sending me a computer that I'm in desperate need of. I got to my best friend's every Friday and Saturday, Sundays I chill at my house so that's when updates will probably come. So yeah, thanks guys! Please leave some reviews, even if it's a criticizing review, please leave something to show that you guys care.**


	6. Chapter 5: Back to the Present

******Disclaimer: Last time I checked I'm a broke brunette, not J.K. Rowling.**

Ginny II placed the diary on the night stand and rubbed her eyes. She got up from her bed and down the familiar staircase. She reached the kitchen and smiled to see her husband asleep from being up so late at work. She went up to him and massaged his back, slowly and tenderly. He reacted the only way an Auror would: he tensed up and reached for his wand.

"Shush, it's only me," Ginny said calmly. "Go up to the bed with me?"

"Sure, I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep and I grabbed a snack, can't believe I fell asleep," He mumbled.

"Come on sweetheart," Ginny said taking his hand waking him up to where he seemed to belong: the bed.

As soon as her husband was down and she could hear him snore, she opened the diary where she left off. She reached a new entry and realized she forgot her glasses. Quickly putting them on, she opened the diary once again.

"Back to the Present"

Flying was something I loved no matter how badly injured I was. I was hit by a bludger in my stomach, falling out of my broom. Sadly for the other team, I still had my broom in my hand. With a gasp from the audience I managed to get back on the broom and continued to look for the golden snitch. God I hated being Seeker. I wanted to be a Chaser, maybe I'll talk to Gwenog after the game to see if she'll change her mind. As soon as I was back in the air, I heard the roar of the audience. I enjoyed it way more than I should have, but because of my attitude I saw a gold speck in the air. I went flying towards it. I stretched out my hand and when I was inches away from the game ending object I finally felt the searing pain of being hit by a bludger. I bit the inside of my cheek and stood the pain a few more seconds.

It was _so_ worth it. I felt the warm object in my hand before I lost the balance of the broom and went straight down. I put both hands in my broomstick, without letting go of the snitch, and made the broom halt a few feet above the ground. I held my arm up and heard the roar of all the Harpies fans screaming in happiness. I smiled through the pain and then collapsed. Everything was completely and utterly black after.

I do know that I woke up in St. Mungo's though. Harry was by my side and my mother by the other. I groaned in pain as I tried to stand or generally move but both of them pushed me back against the bed. I looked at them in confusion and when they were about to answer, the healer came in.

"Ah! Ms. Weasley! How are you feeling, besides the obvious?" he asked happily.

"Murderous," I said simply making him flinch at the coldness in my voice.

"Well, what a chirpy person, anyways I'm glad you're awake, I needed to discuss matters with you," he said looking at Mum and Harry. "If you please."

"Of course," Mum said taking a hold of Harry's hand before he could say anything.

When they were gone the healer turned to me. "Ms. Weasley you know that bludgers not only bruise right?" he said worried.

"I had a feeling," I said not showing the ray of emotions I was currently feeling.

"I wanted to tell you that we've run a couple of tests and you're fine, a few broken ribs but otherwise, healthy." he said. "You're extremely lucky that one of the broken ribs didn't puncture your lung."

"Thanks for the reassurance," I said grumpily. "Now can I see Harry?"

Harry came in with a scared look on his face. He was genuinely worried about me but was afraid of how loopy I could be under all the potions I'm on. Luckily for him, I've never been one to be loopy unless I'm drunk.

"Hey," he said shyly.

"Hey," I replied.

An awkward silence settled.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked me. "That bludger hit you pretty hard."

"It hurt like hell, but I got the snitch," I said. "I want to be a Chaser."

"I figured, you looked miserable out there," he said smiling. "I've got a surprise for you though."

"Is this what Hermione was all nervous about?" I said smiling back at him.

"Well...maybe," he said. "She only knows the vague details."

"Are you going to tell me?" I said half scared and half excited over what he might say or do.

"Not yet," he said now fully grinning. "When you're out of the hospital."

"But that could be ages!" I complained loudly.

"Nope, I've arranged you to get out in a couple of days," he said.

"Really?" I said incredulously. "You managed to convince Madam Pomfrey's daughter to let go of me before she sees me as 'fully recovered'?"

"Yes but only in the promise of me keeping a close eye on you," he said.

The few days weren't that hard to wait for. Most of the time I was full on sleeping. Other times I was eating or just watching 3 year old Teddy entertain 1 year old Victoire. Finally I was checked out and on my way home. I wouldn't be able to play Quidditch just yet but it was worth it, I was out and with Harry. The past four years have really been something. First year, after the war, I went back to Hogwarts with Hermione while Harry was Auror training with Ron. Second year, we got Harry into pieces again and we started dating. Third year, I was signed with the Harpies and started living Harry. This year, it has been very peaceful and I've really enjoyed it.

We apparated in Grimmauld Place and immediately went in. It was starting to get a lot chillier in the November air. I looked at the living room with the old piano that I loved so much. Harry gave me a hug and whispered in my ear to dress nicely, that we were going out. I did was I was told. I got a short but attractive black dress. It had a v-neck and fitted nicely, not too tight but not too loose. I didn't wear much makeup and jewelry. Small heels went along with the dress and I met Harry downstairs who was obviously nervous about something.

We went out to dinner in a Muggle restaurant in Muggle London. We ate simple dishes and drank very little wine. When we were out of the restaurant we took a walk and that's when things got interesting.

"What do you think of marriage?" he asked me with a dreamy smile on his face. I was shocked by his bluntness but it was Harry, at least he said something that got me completely by surprise.

"I think its a wonderful thing, that you get to spend your entire life with the person you love most," I said truthfully.

"Good," he said, the dreamy smile still on his face.

"Okay, why?" I asked. We came to a stand still.

"Because," he said dropping to one knee. My hands were covering my gasping mouth. "I, Harry James Potter, want you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my lovely wife. Would you marry me?"

I was in utter shock. I did not expect this. We were barely into our twenties and he was proposing. I looked at him dead in the eye, but he misunderstood. He looked broken beyond repair before I even gave him the answer. "Why did you ever think I'd say no?" I said feeling the smile edging into my face.

"Is that a yes?" he said, his voice full of hope.

"That is an I've been waiting for this for a while, so yes, I will marry you Harry," I said with a full grin in my face.

He slipped the ring into my hand and kissed me with a full force.

******A/N: HA! Two chapters in a day. I'm pretty good aren't I? I realized I never fully explained the amount of time that had passed to here it is! I had to re-write this one a couple of times but it came out and I'm pleased with it. In reality this fanfic is really a bunch of one-shots all together. As you can tell, I like playing with time a lot. But yeah, enjoy your double (maybe triple, I have the undying urge to write) chapters and I'll see ya later!**

******P.S.: REVIEWS? **


End file.
